Let Me Live My Life
by Howl of a Werewolf
Summary: Cossover to Balor's Scattered Recollectons.. A corrupt CIA agent from Pinkie's and Dave's past comes to San Andreas after Blake killed Steve Heines, and comes searching for Steve's killer (despite never caring for him). But instead finds evidence of Pinkie being alive. And considers her "more important".
1. Chapter 1

**The title _NEW FRIENDS, OLD FRIENDS _is taken from RDR 1.. The mission you meet Bonnie. **

**The story as I said takes place during xXBalorBabeXx's story Scattered Recollections.. I'll start off with flashing back to the important beginning chapters of PINKIE'S STORY to fll in the gaps..**

**That Fame or Shame one shot will be deleted.. This is set during it. **

**Also. That's Willis on the cover..**

**Blake belongs to GamerGirl.. Carly is Balor's, but you know that bit by now..**

**Seras probably is part of the group.. But she has no part in this story..**

* * *

_1989, near 1990:_

_After being promoted, New Jersey CIA agent, Willis Huntley, was transferred to San Andreas for a year._

_Dave Norton was sent as his new partner. Pinkie's true mom. Kim. Revealed in Kyrat Horrors as a FIB agent, also was sent. Despite being only on the job for 2 years.. Guess she's got good skill._

* * *

_1997:_

_Dave Norton and Kim become surrogate brother and sister. Espically cause it's revealed Kim's husband may be abusing her. But Dave can't do anything, or he may lose his job.. Plus Kim telling him to let it go._

_Though Kim also admits she's pregnant with Pinkie.. Not having name her at the time. Doesn't even know it's gender._

_At the meantime, Willis has to do some missions for Steve Heines. But even Willis finds Steve annoying. At one point, punching Steve, claiming there was a fly on his face (there wasn't). Willis starts doing research on Pegan Min (Kyrat Horrors) during this time. The only GOOD thing from Steve, is that Steve gave him a tip on Pegan. The CSI having been hunting Pegan a long time, Willis figures if he finds Pegan, he'll get a promotion._

* * *

_2000:_

_Kim and her husband need to accompany Willis to Kyrat to catch Pegan Min._

_Pinkie was already born by now. And baby Pinkie was given to Dave Norton, so he would take care of her for the few weeks. Dave does his best, but he himself is called down to North Yankton._

_Willis, Kim, and her unnamed husband ally with the Golden Path, like Pinkie and Carly in the future. Which honestly leaves into question if they are actually good._

* * *

_2003:_

_Kim alone is sent into Pegan's housr, stealthy killing guards. But finding Pegan himself. Pegan simply charms her, saying how pretty her red hair and blue eyes are. Both of which Pinkie also had. Though Kim has short, tomboy hair.. If Walking Dead is any factor, it's probably by her husbands choice, not hers._

_Somehow Pegan is aware of her abusive husband. Even Willis doesn't know this. Only Dave. Who might of had a crush on her a little.. But mostly he sees her as a sister._

_During this time the guys name is finally revealed.. Jeff._

_Either way, Pegan uses her abusive nature this as ploy to get Kim to switch sides. Being a little weak, mentally, Kim agrees._

* * *

_2004:_

_Over time, Kim and Pegan secretly start a relationship. At first he was just using her, but now Pegan truly does love her. And they might of had a child, but it's not known for sure._

_But Yuma becomes jealous. And signifying her role as a villain, it's her who tells Willis, who after finding proof. Believes in his own mind thst Kim is betraying orders. And tells Kim's husband. But he dosen't expect the man to react to this the way he does. With plans of killing Pegan's daughter. On suspicion it might be Kim's.. Again, if it actually is, is anyone's guess. Though Pegan himself would say it is._

* * *

_Kim is seen feeding Pegan's little daughter. Which is assumably hers as well. Pegan is seen cooking some eggs._

_All seemed peaceful._

_But suddenly Jeff kicks down the door, high on cocaine. Willis trying to calm Jeff down. Both men holding combat shotguns. Though Willis only wants it for scare tactics. Jeff.. Not so much._

_"YOU FUCKING WHORE!" Jeff screamed at Kim. Making her jump._

_"IS THE BABY YOURS!?" Jeff screamed._

_"I'm not sure.. We think so.. But Jeff, I'm sorry, I was wea-"_

_Suddenly Jeff uses the shot gun to smash her in the face, breaking her nose._

_"Mommy!" Cried the little girl. And she ran for Kim._

_However Jeff in his cocaine induced rage, shoots the child point blank. Blowing her head off, and blood spraying everywhere._

_"NOOO!" Kim screamed, and she punches Jeff, who in return whacks her with the shotgun._

_"I'm sorry Kim.. But that's what happens to a whores child" Jeff said coldly. Even Willis is taken a back. He wasn't expecting that._

_Suddenly Kim does what she probably should of done years ago. She pulls out a knife and stabs Jeff in the stomach. Jeff screams in agony, and Willis shoots her in the arm. Now seeing her a threat._

_Kim throws Jeff at Willis and runs for it, Willis chasing after her._

_Jeff, still alive, points his gun at her from the window and would of jkilled her but suddenly Pegan appears with the still hot frying pan, smashing it into Jeff's face._

_On the ground, Jeff screams in agomy, his face badly burnt. But Pegan began whacking him over and over and over. Clearly enraged.. For obvious reasons._

* * *

_Willis Huntley is chasing after Kim. Revealing her true name. Kim Lancer. Pinkie adopted the name Jones from Lazlow's parents._

* * *

_Kim is running to a 4 wheeler. Willis chasing her. Kim pulls her standard M1911 pistol shooting at Willis but only had 4 shots left but still managed to distract Willis as he jumped in cover. Kim threw her empty pistol at him and made her escape. Willis shooting for the wheels but she gets away. Willis also finds a 4 wheeler, continuing the chase._

* * *

_Willis chases Kim to where she left a water plane. And she managed to stay far enough ahead and runs for the plane._

_Near it she is nicely greeted by Royal Army soldiers. Guess they now see her as an ally._

_"Mrs Lancer, what's the ru-"_

_"I need that plane.. I need to flee.. Kill the man after me! PLEASE KILL HIM!" Kim cried in panic._

_Not asking questions the 4 men node in acceptance, one tossing her a key, and all 4 grab their AK47's. Firing at Willis who jumps into cover, waiting for a clear shot._

* * *

_Kim manages to get away, as Willis quickly guns down the 4 soldiers._

_"SHIT!" Willis cried angrily. But quickly finds another plane nearby. The same one he had when Pinkie met him._

* * *

_2004: _

_2 weeks after the North Yankton bank job _

_Dave gets a text from Kim. Saying Willis is going to kill her unless he gets to where she is. Dave, not questioning it, tracks her phone a speeds off._

* * *

_JUST OUTSIDE KIM'S APARTMENT:_

_"It's over Kim, you have no where left to hide" Agent Willis Huntley said, pointing hs combat shot at Kim Lancer. Kim is wearing a black hoodie, sweat pants similar to Trevor's. And secretly has a knife._

_"You know how this goes.. I have to send you to jail.. Come quitely, and I'll testify them to make it a short sentence" Willis said._

_"Fuck you Willis!.. You got my baby killed!.. Well.. One of them" Kim cried, secretly reaching for a knife._

_"You disobayed direct orders.. You gave me no choice, I HAD to tell Jeff.. I didn't except him to do that.. But what's done is done... I'm sorry" Willis said, actually feeling sad. Hinting he's not ALL bad._

_"Pinkie will live on.. You know she will" Kim said._

_"I'm not after her.. As long as she stays out of Kyrat" Willis said._

_"Pagan will find her one day" Kim said._

_"Just shut up already" Willis said, getting slightly annoyed._

_Suddenly Dave's car pulls up._

_"WILLIS, GET AWAY FROM HER!" Dave cried, pointing his pistol._

_Before Willis replied he looked back at Kim just in time for her to swing a knife at him. Out of reflex, Willis shoots her. Hitting her though the heart and knocking her down. He didn't even mean to do it. But that doesn't make it any less terrible._

_"NOOO!" Dave screamed, and open fired at Willis, hitting him in the leg._

_Ignoring the pain, Willis shoots back. The two going back and forth, till Willis manages to steal a car, and drive off._

_Dave, letting him go, runs to the still alive Kim._

_"P -Pinki-"_

_"She's okay.. She may never know you.. But she's okay" Dave said, not having any easy way to say it. So just said it._

_Kim tries to reponde but dies of her injury.. Basically in Dave's arms. So.. Yeah._

_Dave later buries her, ironically near Michael's false grave. Michael himself later finds out about this. But Dave, not wanting to know. Makes him promise not to tell anyone.. He promises not to._


	2. Chapter 2

Current day. Set after chapter 2 of Balor's said story. There's a few parts I should edit out of the flashbacks.. Mostly that Pinkienever met him in Kyrat here. That's the original verison. This is a completely different take. Anyway, Willis Huntley is in his New Jersey office. Smoking a cigar and wearing a grey suit like Michael's. He always wears glasses on, he even wears them in his office. Like the cliche classic CIA cliche.

On a small box tv he is seen watching Dave do Steve's show.

"A whole 5 minutes without mocking the CIA.. Impressive Norton."

Two agents walk in.

"What is it Harry?" Willis asked the one with the shaved head.

"We got a call from San Andrea.. Heines was found dead." Harry told him.

Willis pauses, taking a large smoke of his cigar.

"Well. Somebody better pick up that phone." Willis said, his desk chair facing away from Harry and the other man.

"Phone sir?" Asked the second officer.

Willis spins the chair around saying, "cause I fucking called it!"

"I know you don't like him man. But we have to arrest his killer.. And we know the FIB and IAA would be more interested in dick measuring contests, than doing any actual work." Harry replied.

"A good point.. Any other news Corporal?" Willis asked.

"Trevor's dead two. Unconnected though. Far as we know." Harry said.

"And Lancer?" Willis asked dryly.

"We don't know." Harry admitted.

"Well I guess we're stick to Steve.. If we find his killer and act all _concerned_, maybe we're get a better building." Willis said, digging though his desk, pulling out silver M1911, and putting it in a holster hidden by hs suit.

"Get a good sleep.. We leave tomorrow morning." Willis said, throwing away the cigar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Again set directly after Chapter 2 of Scattered Recollections.**

**Also.. I changed my mind.. Seras _is _in this story.. **

* * *

_Pinkie drove a 4 wheeler to the De Santa house. She had trouble driving a bike she stole off Johnny back when she didn't like him, so traded it for a 4 wheeler. She almost didn't recognize Carly from her new hair._

_"Pinkie..." Carly replied before they hugged. Her closest female friend (who's not family) has returned. _

_"I finally did it, checked the rest of rest of his drugs into Alamo Sea, now I say we torch the lab." Pinkie Jones said, Carly nodding, getting on the back of Pinkie's 4wheeler. _

_They drive to stab city, Pnkie still wary of Johnny after the nalgun insident that Johnny never apologized for, despite at the time (Pinkie offering many chances), leading to Pinkie stealing his bike, which even Carly said was "justified.". But the two are friendlier now._

_"You two look like hell." Johnny chuckled. _

_"That's one way of putting it." Carly replied, Johnny getting his Hexter, putting hi sawed off Double Barrelon the gun's basket. Just in case._

* * *

Pinkie opens the door to the empty lab, appearing as a dark silhouette before walking into the light properly. It's a weird empty feeling she has, looking around it. Remembering Trevor's _gone. _

"It's clear!" The redhead whispered, Carly and Johnny walking in. Pinkie handing Johnny back his sawed off Double Barrel.

"Got the gasoline?" Carly asked.

"Right here" Johnny said, holding two barrels. Pinkie takes one, Johnny keeps the others.

"I It's weird being in here.. Without him." Pinkie sad quitely.

"It is." Carly agreed.

* * *

While pouring gasaline. Pinkie quitely rambles about how Trevor forced her into a gunfight in this lab. And about the nailgun event with Johnny.

* * *

_"Uncle T!" 4 year old Carly squealed excitedly before she and Trevor hugged._

_"Look at my baby girl" He said._

_Apr 8"Where have you been? I missed you!" Carly responded as Trevor picked her up into his arms._

_"Around." Carly replied._

_Trevor took her into the caravan, keeping her warm from the weather._

* * *

Back in present, Carly stares at the burning lab.

"It could've been different, Trevor." Carly mumbled.

"Lets go." Pinkie says outloys.

The three leave

"What next Carly?" Pinkie asked.

"We lie low for a while." Carly replied

"I'll bring you to my new apartment, Pinkie said.

"Got a pool table?" Johnny asked.

"No, it's not very fancy." Pinkie admits.

"Got a TV though. Small one, but it works." Pinkie continues.

"Alrighty than, lets go." Carly replied

* * *

**I'm sure we all have a friendship like Carly and Pinkie do.. It's why I sometimes asked Sarah to use Pinkie in more stories. Considering that in _my _stories her and Carly are often a _duo_.. ****Which in itself turned Pinkie from a minor character. To one of the main leads.. And a personal favorite of mine.. So much that I admittedly hadn't used Dash and Sally as much as I probably should of. Kinda throwing them to the sidelines sometimes. Only bringing than back when I started focusing more strongly on Dash's alcholism, making it a much more serious issue than it use to be.. Mostly by relating it to some real expirences with uncle.. **

**On a lighter note, in the other story I'm trying to co-write for Balor, LIFE STARTS NOW _(title based on a Three Days Grace song)_, there is a subplot of Dashie trying to make Blake into _her _BFF.. Cute moment really. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I have to get rid of the Willis pic.. As the site keeps removng it.. I'll go with the picture of Pinkie.. **

* * *

Pinke drives them to a building just past Shady Shores, opening one of the doors revealing her small apartment inside. She doesn't have many people over so the place is a mess. But it's a cute little spot. Opening the door you see a couch and small-ish flat screen. And she two other doors. One to the bathroom. One to her bedroom. A queen bed with red covers and pillow cases. Green pillows over it. She has bland brown walls and wooden flooring.

_Soundgarden - Spoonman is heard quitely playing._

"Not bad." Carly says.

"Thanks. I got it pretty cheap." Pinkie said, moving some of her clothes from the floor. "As you see I don't entertain much."

"It's okay." Johnny replied, Carly nodding in agreement. Suddenly there's a loud chirp.

"Not again." Pinkie groans and enters a back room. Carly and Johnny look at each other and follow.

It's revealed in a otherwise empty room, that Pinkie recently bought a beautiful red Parrot. And it's being loud from it's cage.

"Enough Tom, the neighbors are gonna complain again." Pinkie said almost motherly.

The parrot repeats various bad words he heard from the time Trevor watched him. Most of them having been purposely taught by him.

"Don't make me get the soap Tom." She said sternly.

Tom goes quiet.

"That a boy.. If your good, I'll let you fly the whole day. Just remember to come back."

Tom chirps repeadly in response.

"Okay, okay, I'll let you out you big baby." Pinkie said, taking the cage.

"You have a bird?" Carly asked walking in.

" to the get the white owl from Harry Potter, but she flew off and never returned..So went with Tom. Say hi tom."

"Hi!" Tom Squacked.

"Daww." Carly giggled.

* * *

Meanwhile Willis and his team took a helicopter to San Andreas.

Willis is many things, but a lousy detective isn't one of them. Inspecting Steve's body, Willis quickly finds fingerprints Carly's sister Blake left on the scene, and remembers Blake from North Yankton.

"Alright. Least we have our killer." Harry said.

"We're wait a few days for the autotopsy just to be sure." Willis replied, still wearing his glasses.


	5. Chapter 5

Carly has trouble sleeping in Pinkie's bed, Johnny beside her probably asleep, Pinkie herself out on the couch. Carly ends up looking at a framed picture from the night table. A picture of Lazlow and Pinkie as kids.

_'The good old days.'_ Carly thought.

Bored she opens the night table drawer, in it she finds Pinkie's revolver tucked away with bullets next to it, and than finds three pictures. Carly picks them up.

The first of them was of Carly herself smiling with Pinkie. _'We had fun that day.'_ Carly thought, smiling. Plus she saw a picture of Carly on Pinkie's fridge. So knows Pinke never truly forgot her.

She flips to the second picture, finding a postcard of a light blonde woman with light blue eyes in Vice City. Car examines the picture, seeing if she could reconsize the girl._ 'Hmm... I wonder if she's still there.'_

Carly thinks a flips to the 3rd picture, Pinkie and the same blonde girl together as kids.

"Couldn't sleep huh?" Johnny whispered, leaning up.

"I saw you playfully snooping.. I looked in the drawer on my side, but all she was that makeup that covers zits and stuff." Johnny admits.

"Oh yes. That corrector concealer works well." Carly replied as Johnny saw the scars on her upper back.

"What happened to your neck?" Johnny asked.

"Had to have cracked discs removed." Carly explained

"You want some of Pinkie's concealer for your neck. She's your frend, she won't mind."

"She probably will truthfully. It's clearly the only makeup she uses, so she might be quite protective of it.. It's hard to find out here." Carly admits.

"Besides, I'll be okay. The scars don't really rattle me anymore." Carly explained as she and Johnny hugged.

"Anyway, do you know this girl? Pinkie never mentioned her."

Johnny looks at the postcard. "Sure I seen her around.. Sadie Amber.. She's out in Vice. But she comes by here sometimes. She says Pinkie and her kinda drifted apart.. I think she was jealous of you to be honest." Johnny explains.

"Jealous?" Carly responded. Suddenly Tom flies in, landing on her shoulder. _"Jealous." _

"Yes, of how close you two are. I'm guessing that's why Pinkie doesn't really mention her.. Says she loves Sadie, but she can be kind of a bitch sometimes" Johnny admits.

"Bitch! Bitch!" Tom responded.

"Tom, we've got to teach you better words." Carly replied.

* * *

The next morning, Pinkie is on the phone, cooking eggs. Wearing the same black hoodie she always does.

"Yes Amber of coarse she's at my house, she's my friend... Yes I know you killed Trevor and Elwood bu... Look Sadie just calm dow... Hello?"

Pinkie sighs and hangs up the landline back on the wall.

"She's getting worse." Pinkie groaned, and sees Johnny and Carly come out of Pinkie's bedroom. Carly not having combed her hair yet. Or any makeup.

Pinkie places 3 plates on her table.

As they all eat, Tom puffs his feathers up at a nearby pigeon, the three kinda ignoring it.

"You didn't screw around on my bed did you? I just got it." Pinkie teased.

"Very funny.. No, we didn't. Just stayed by her." Johnny responded.

"So what you wanna do today? Gotta get some groceries, but other than that I'm free."

"Can we go see a movie?" Carly asked.

"Sure, nothing better to do.. Do you wanna go out for dinner or want me to get somethng from the store? your the guests."

"Takeout sounds good Pinkie." Carly replied.

"Arighty than. Mind getting it? I have to take Tom to a vet." Pnkie said, secretly checking for zits in the mrror.

"No vet! No vet!"

"You have to Tom.. I'll give you ice cream after." Pinkie replied.

"Ice Cream! Ice Cream!"

"Can you take me Johnny? I won't be able to drive while holding Tom's cage." Pinkie asked.

"Sure Pinkie." Johnny replied.

* * *

Later, as Pinkie and Johnny go to the vet. Carly takes Pinkie's 4wheeler towards Cluckin Bell.

As Carly enters she hears_ Alice in the Chains - Man in the Box playing._

"Classic tune." She chuckles.

Willis Huntley is already in there, eating a chicken burger and he finally lifts up the glasses when he sees her, revealing blue eyes. He remembers seeing Carly in North Yankton, and after finishing his chicken burger he approaches her on her way out. Harry there with him, having acted as his bodyguard for just in case.

"Miss we need to ask some questions." Harry said.

"Uhh, okay." Carly said.

"Yes hello miss. We're from the CIA, we need to ask questions about a local murder at stab city." Willis said trying to be nice.

"Who's murder?" Carly asked, holding the bags.

"Steven Heines." Willis replied.

"Yes, I heard of of that." Carly says.

"Yes he's that guy from the TV Show. And we know who killed him."

Carly pauses.

"... You do?"

"This girl. Blake De Santa.. You know anything about her?" Willis asked, showing a picture.

Carly: _(in head)_ Oh shit.._ (out loud)_ Nope, never heard of her.

Willis, knowing she'll just continue like that, drops the act of pretending not to know her.

"Look, I know who you are Carly. And I know she's your sister.. I'll give her a short sentence if yo-"

"I haven't seen okay.. I was with my friend Pinkie Jones all days." Carly reveals.

"Pinkie!?.. You mean her?" Willis asked, showing a picture.

Carly has no reply.

"Her real name is Pinkie _Lancer_." Willis replied.

Carly still doesn't reply, but finds that a interesting piece of infomation. She knew Pinkie was adopted, but never knew her real name.

"... She's my niece." Willis lied, which Carly immediately saw though.

"Bullshit." Carly says angrily.

"She is.. Hand her over and I'll forget about Bla-"

"NO! FUCK OFF!" Carly screams and runs out, driving off.

Harry starts after, but Willis stops him.

"Let her go Corporal."

"But what if she leads us to Blake!" Harry cried.

"Forget Blake, nobody cares about Steve anyway.. Your new mission is find out everything you can about _Pinkie Jones_." Willis quitely ordered.

* * *

**I have plenty more drafts.. But hopefully stopping it here will give Sarah enough to work with..**

**And yes.. Harry is Willis's right hand man. I'm debating rather to kill him off early, or keep him around longer..**

**Either way, he's not a hugely important character.. But I'll ask the readers.**

**And Balor. If you wanna kill Harry off in yours, that could work too. But as I said, he's not a very important character. Just kinda _there_..**


	6. Chapter 6

**I said I was gonna save these next two chapters.. But I figured they contain some very important details, and maybe give Sarah more to use for chapters..**

**I decided to go with the "kill Harry early off" option. I don't have many ideas for him..**

* * *

One month later.

Just off stage of Fame or Shame. Lazlow is seen getting ready.

"Wow., Trevor's Dead.. well maybe you shouldn't of joined him." Lazlow Jones said to his adopted sister. Only for her to straight up punch him in response.

"You sold me to him you a coward.. and stop trying to fuck my friend!" Pinkie cried angrily.

"Firstly.. I'm weak under pressure.. Secondly, Sadie came onto me." Lazlow insisted.

"She was asking for a job!" Pinkie cried out.

"Well, that was the requirement" Lazlow insisted.

"You even hit on Carly! And she's 16!.. Hell, you even hit on me. And I'm your sister!"

"Adopted, sister" Lazlow insisted, as if it somehow makes it better.

Pinkie punches him again. Right in the face. Causing him to panic a little. Especially as it leaves a black eye.

"Hey, watch the face before a show!" Lazlow whined.

"Fuck you! What happened to the Lazlow who use to get me and Sadie ice cream!?"

"He got famish. He had more important shit to do, than babysitting" Lazlow admitted.

"You were never there for me! After your parents died you were suppose to look after me.. You fed me and shit, but that was about it. You never gave me comf-"

"Sorry, show's starting, gotta go" Lazlow sad, running on stage. Pinkie sighs annoyedly.

* * *

Lazlow runs on, one of the three judges notices his black eye.

Judge (seeing his black eye): You look like shit.

Lazlow: It's nothing okay.

* * *

_Carly and Michael are seen watching Fame or Shame with Tracy. To humour her on one of her few days of a nice pleasant mood._

* * *

Lazlow: Welcome back, I'm Lazlow Jones. And this is Fame or Shame.

_(Viewers Poll: "was Lazlow ever funny?"_

_A: Yes._

_B: No.)_

Lazlow: As usual we got deperatos performing. We got hasbeens judging them. And we got an anodyne hetrosexual hosting i-

Male Judge: When are you ever gonna bring back your hot sister?

_(Viewers Poll: "How hot is Pinkie Jones?"_

_A: Very._

_B: Not at all, she's related to Lazlow)_

Lazlow: Like you stand a chance Hugh.

_(Audience laughs)._

Lazlow: Speaking of hasbeens here are our judges.. Hugh Harrison.. (points to female judge) Anita Mendoza.. (points to second male judge) And Imran Shinowa.

Hugh Harrison: Hey.. Who you calling a hasbeen, nobody likes you anyway.

Lazlow: I..

Hugh Harrison: Look at you.. What do they call that look?.. Two gays one cup?

(Audience laughs).

Anita Mendoza: (laughs) Ohh, you..

Lazlow: Yes.. Funny.

Lazlow: Let's just get to it.. Alight our next contestant is from the UK.. Or something.. Point is he's here to dance.. Like Tracy.

Imran: Of coarse you'd bring her up.

Lazlow: Hey, I didn't sleep with her!

_(Viewers Poll: "Did Lazlow sleep with Tracy?"_

_A: Yes_

_B: No)_

Lazlow: Now before we start.. (shows water bottle) Remember to drink from the official water bottle of fame or sha-

Suddenly there's a gunshot fired into the air, the camera man turns to see Willis Huntley holding a silver M1911, and behind him a small full armoured swat team, with Carbine Rifles.

"May I interrupt?" Willis asked rhetorically, holding a badge in one hand. The M1911 in the other.

"Is this in the script?" Asked Hugh Harrison.

"Quite. He's hot." The Anita said, fixnig her redish blonde hair.

"Uhh, hello, officer" Lazlow said nervously.

Willis: Are you the same Lazlow who's brothers to Pinkie Jones?… Where is she?

Lazlow: I ain't no ra- (Willis points his gun at Lazlow).. She's backstage.

"Good boy." Willis said, and signals for one of the swat members to go check.

Harry: I think I see her boss.

Willis: Are you su-

Lazlow, having slightly matured from when he sold her to Trevor, suddenly whacks Willis with a baseball bat to the back of the head, Willis falls to his knees. But in retaliation Harry fires a bullet right into Lazlo's neck. And Lazlow falls to the floor, bleeding out.

Imran (claps): Beautifully done!

* * *

_Carly, Mike, and Tracy are all wide mouthed, as that whole ordeal was captured on TV._

_"What in the hell happened!?" Tracey cried._

* * *

Harry and 4 other men find Pinkie hiding backstage, Pinkie managing to kill one of them with a box cutter that she stab into their neck, and leaving it as she runs out the emergency exit, tricking the alarm by accident.

Harry and the remaining three shoot at her when she gets to her 4 wheeler but she manages to flee.

"After that ginger bitch!" Harry shouts and the 4 men get into a swat van, and begin chasing her 4 wheeler with one of the vans.

* * *

Willis and the other swat members end up leaving, Willis saying he's heading to a hospital in case Lazlow hit something important.

Awkward silence.

Hugh: That was weird... (faces audience, holding burger) Almost as weird as not having a burger shot burger.. Yum yum.

ANNONCER: Burger shot. The official restaurant of fame or shame.

Lazlow: (weak) Help. Me.

Anita (referring to Willis): What a great actor. I say the detective gets Fame.

Hugh: I agree.

Imran: Meh.

Lazlow (weak): Uhhhhhh.

* * *

Pinkie continues racing though the streets, unable to lose the swat van. Every so often Harry shoots Carbine Rifle from out the front seat window.

Pinkie makes a call.

_Voice: Hello Red._

"Problem! The CIA are here!" Pinkie cried out, panicked.

_Voice: Really? He found you?_

"Yes! Now some of his goons are chasing me! I need help!"

_Voice: Alright alright, lure them to the cliffs. I'll get the RPG._

"Please hurry Sadie." Pinkie said, hanging up.


	7. Chapter 7

Pinkie Jones/Lancer lures Harry and the 3 other men to the cliffs.

Once out of public view, they see a blonde woman with a RPG.

"This is how we do it in Vice, bitch!" She cried, and fires it.

"BACK UP! BACK UP!" Harry screams, but too late, the rocket makes contact, blowing up the van and killing everyone inside. Including Harry.

Pinkie gets off the 4 wheeler and goes to check if Sadie hit them, seeing the destoried vehicle.

Suddenly Wade hugs Pinkie. Pinkie smiles and lets him do so.

"You okay?" Sadie Amber asked, wearing a cowboy hat as an inside joke to the fact the name "Sadie" is based on a character from Red Dead Redempton 2. _Sadie Amber, and Sadie Adler, even have similiar names. She might even be Amber's anchester for all we know. _

"Yes." Pinkie said, lightly pulling away Wade.

Sadie handing the RPG back to Ron, who puts it back in the van they drove to the area with. It's also shown that Sadie has a tattoo of a star on her neck, and wearing a white _"I heart LS"_ t-shirt, and blue short shorts. Pinkie usually wears regular sized shorts.

"What happened to the bike you stole off Johnny?" Ron Jakowski asked.

"It had trouble driving it, sold it for the ATV" Pinkie replied.

"Soo.. Where's your _sister_?" Sadie asked, referring to Carly, proving Johnny correct about the jealousy.

"Please Sadie. We grew apart you and me. What was I suppose to do. You moved back to Vice City.. Only here now cause your laying low"

"Could of wrote more" Sadie whined.

"A lot happened.. Anyway, you were suppose to be keeping Willis off my back!"

"My hacking could only do so much. Someone told him your name" Sadie said, straightening the cowboy hat.

"It was awful! They shot Lazlow!.. Asshole or not, he was my brother" Pinkie said.

"I get that Red.. But you need to hide... Come to Vice City with me, we can hide there" Sadie insists.

"No, Willis will be expecting that, he probably tracked our call, and the CIA are high there." Pinkie said.

"Well, you still need to hide somewhere" Sadie said.

"You're right. And chances are, Carly does too." Pinkie replied, Sadie giving her a glare.

"What?" Pinkie asked.

"Why bring _her_ along?" Sadie replied, still glaring with her light blue eyes.

"They'll kill her, Sadie!" Pinkie responded

"He's only after _you_ Pinkie" Sadie replied.

"It's good to take precautions. She saved my life." Pinkie responded

"SO DID I!" Sadie cried angrily.

"What's going on now?" Ron asked.

"I need a place to hide. And I want to bring Carly." Pinkie explained

"Go get her than" Ron said.

Pinkie nods and leaves on her 4 wheeler.

Sadie groans and heads into the van.

"Lets go to the trailer park in Shady Shores. It's where I'm currectly living anyway." She said to Ron and Wade. Could either mean, Sadie has the money for a hotel, so either she drove here from Vice. Or she just likes it at trailer parks.

One of the guys phones Pinkie to tell her.

* * *

**Sadie is a unique character. In that she's only _partly _sympathic.. She can be very whiny and a bit judgemental.. **

**But she does grow to like Carly overtime.. They always do :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Sally is seen comforting Franklin. Carly and Terry present as well.

"So.. Sorry about you and Blake." Sally said.

"Thanks." Franklin said.

"Yeah, I'm here for you. The way you were always there for _me_. I mean, more than anyone. In fact, if it's not too soon maybe you and I cou-"

Before Sally finishes Blake herself suddenly enters the room. Saying she's ready to take him back, Franklin excitedly hugging her and saying yes to it.

Sally is silent, but forces a smile, saying she's happy for them. Carly seeing though it though.

Carly: Sally, can we talk?

"Hang on. She was gonna say something." Franklin said.

"Oh it's fine, I forgot what it was." Sally says awkwardly. Carly lightly pulling Sally to the back room.

"What?"

"I'm not dumb Sally, I know what you were gonna say. Glad you took the high road, but you gonna be okay?" Carly replied.

Sally sighs.

"Okay, it's true, I _love_ Franklin.. I never had a guy treat me like he does. He was always there for me. It made me.. You know.. But I lost my chance, Blake took him before I could.. I'm not jealous.. Just mad at myself." She explains.

"I'm sorry Sally, but face it, he doesn't like you that." Carly said.

"I know.. But guess I'm not sure who else would of wanted me.. I'm not as pretty as Dashlene.. Or as popular." Sally says sadly. Carly puttiing a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't say that, you've gotta believe in yourself." Carly says.

Terry _(comes in)_: She's right.

"Oh hey ... You." Sally says awkwardly. Carly chuckles, knowing what happened.

"Hey... want to go out to eat?" Terry asked_, _turns out he has a crush on Sally, and takes the chance in a "less than settle" approach.

"She can't even remember your name." Carly teased.

Terry: Worth it.. _(pulls Sally out of the room). _

"Well guess that settles that." Carly giggles.

* * *

**It's hard keeping up which characters belongs to Balor, and who belongs to Gamer.. So if Gamer ever says anything.. Guess that's all I can say in defense.**

**She never seems to mind though.. Plus I do try to keep my GTA stories in the same universe of BalorBabe's GTA stories.. **


	9. Chapter 9

I don't think this story would 100% follow Balor's Scattered Recollections.. She doesn't post most of the these stories regularly enough for me to know for sure.. So I decided to throw Seras in.. I really love this verison of the character, but I don't actually use her much..

I done a lot for character developing towards my alternate verison of Seras Victoria while trying to co-write BalorBabe's,_ Life Starts Now_.

But it's always unpredictable to know if and when Sarah would post.. So I'll take this story as an excuse to use the character myself.

So I guess the best way to throw her in, is that she gives violent threats to Willis. Even revealing to him the fact that Seras that is a vampire. Which scares him into backing off for a week. But only for a week.. He's quite stubborn.

Later on duty as a cop. Seras finds Carly's brother Jimmy locked in jail for driving while under the influence of weed. After 20 minutes of mocking him_ (10 of which she spends poking him with a stick)_, she bails him out as a favor to Carly's family. But not without taking away much of his weed, much to his annoyance. Along with making him pay extra money to the judge, not as a bribe, but just to futher screw with him.

Espicially when he started getting creepy towards her.

Cause trying flirt with her in a "cute" way, isn't excatly Jimmy's style.. Yet he wonders why he's alone.


	10. Chapter 10

Seras literary throws Jimmy into Michael's house.

Mike himself approaches her. Instead of asking what happened with Jimmy, he asks her if she's seen Carly. Seras admitting she two is looking for Carly. So the two, having the same goal, decide to team up. Michael saying he should get to know her anyway. If Carly is gonna be so close to her. And even call Seras "mom".

* * *

The frst person they go to is Ivory. They expect him to have kidnapped Carly. Hr didn't. But he did kidnap someone else. A random girl.

The two are unfazed. But Michael shoots dead Ivory anyway. Seras shooting the chains to the hostage with Ivory's AP Pistol. Which she tosses away after.

* * *

They than ask Tom McKenny. Who says he has no interest in her, only Dash.. But Dash's ties to the Irish mob causes him to mostly leave her alone.

For no appearent reason, Michael shoots Tom dead as well. Seras again unfazed. Even stealing the money in his wallet, as she's low for cash.

* * *

The two are sad about no leads. But eventually they get a tip from someone who saw her going to Shady Shores.


	11. Chapter 11

_A flashback reveals Sadie Amber is involved in the plot of GTA Vice City. She was about 20 at the time. So she is one of the older characters. _

_ Having not played the game myself, I don't really know enough foe how they would of met. So it can be open for debate. Though they do seem to be romantically involved. But not very serious. _

_Anyway. I saw the ending mission on youtube. So after Lance betrays Tommy, Ken and her. She is the one to kill Lance. Gunning him down with duel M1911 Pistols before he can reach a helicopter. _

_Tommy deals with Sonny in what in my opinion seemed a little anti clmatic for a final boss fight. He just goes down like any random goon._

_After the battle, Tommy turns himself into a kingpin, ruling over most of Vice City. Sadie referring to stay out of most of it. But still remains part of Tommy's group. As such. She's certainly a good character to keep around. Despite having a hard shell when you first meet her. A result of Lazlow trying to molest her at 14/15. Which damaged her friendship to Pinkie._


	12. Chapter 12

2 days before Mike and Seras started questioning everyone. Pinkie picked up Carly in Ron's big white van.

"My friend Sadie set up a prvate trailer park.. So I hope you don't mind living in one of those til the heat dies out." Pinkie replied.

"You mean the blonde girl from your room?"

"You snooped though my stuff?" Pinkie teased.

"I couldn't help it. I couldn't sleep at first." Carly replied.

"Yes, she's the blonde one. She drove her RV from Vice City, so decided to stay at a trailer park.. Hope you like those."

"Yeah. They can be fun. Feel like you camping." Carly replied. Pinkie giggled.

"Anyway, you hear about Lazlow?" Pinkie asked quitely.

"Yes. The attack was live on Fame or Shame. He was shot in the neck, than the signal was cut." Carly replied.

"Willis Huntley found me. He killed my mom and someone told him I was here."

_'Oh shit, did I do that?'_ Carly thought, remembering what happened at Cluckin Bell.

Carly: I messed up.

Pinkie: It wasn't your fault

Carly: No, I.. I mentoned your name to him.

Pinkie: Carly, it was an accident.

Carly: You're not mad?

Pinkie: No real point.

Carly: He was looking for Blake to arrest her for Steve's death.. But I instinctively mentioned your first name when saying I was with a friend.. Sorry Lancer.

Pinkie: Lancer?

Carly: Dave mentioned it

Pinkie: ...

Carly: Okay it was Willis.

Pinkie: there we go (giggles)

Carly yelps as Tom nips at her.

Pinkie (lightly pulls Tom back): Did he offer money?

Carly: He offered to turn a blind eye on Blake.

Pinkie: I think he still did. Ron says there are no CIA looking for her. Only me.

Pinkie: Quiet, Tom.

* * *

TThe two arrive, only to hear gunshots, and Sam running out of Sadie's trailer, holding a knife. Sadie runs out to her doorway, with an AK47. Wearing her cowboy hat. A forest camo one. She can be known amongst friends, for always wearing that hat. Something she probably bought in Vice. It's never really revealed how or why she got it, all she really says is "I bought it".

"That's it, run! Nobody creeps on Sadie Amber!" Sade shouts angrily, firing her AK47 near Sam's feet.

"Screw you, bitch!" Sam yelled, and shoots back at her with a AP Pistol. Unlike Sadie, Sam is actually trying to kill. Sadie just to scare.

"Tommy and I shot up a whole mansion.. You think I can't handle the likes of 'you?!" Sadie cried to Sam, using her door for cover.

"We're see!" Sam cried, and continues shooting.

Carly suddenly comes over to Sam, seeing enough to know Sam was the danger here, not Sadie.

"Cut it out, Sam!" Carly yelled, taking the gun and knife away, Pinkie not far behind her.

"You okay Sadie?" Pinkie asked.

"Not really. She was trying to kill me." Sadie says, finally openning the door, as she felt safe enough now.

"You killed Trevor!" Sam yelled.

"He deserved it!" Sadie shouted back.

"Fuck you!" Sam screamed angrily, grabbing Pinkie's revolver and shooting Sadie in the shoulder. Confirming herself as the true threat here. Sadie fell onto her butt from the bullet hitting her. Groaning in agony.

Sam keeps shooting, Sadie crawling into her trailer from the ground emptying out Pinkie's six shooter. Even making the clicking sound once the gun was emptied. Pinkie steps back nervously. But Carly, having had enough, punches Sam. Sam falls to the ground, and knocks herself unconscious after hitting her head on a rock. Pinkie awkwardly taking back her revolver.

"Crazy bitch." Carly said under her breath. Though knowing Carly, she didn't really mean it.

"She's out cold Sadie." Carly said, Sadie nervously coming back to the doorway, holding her wounded shoulder. And somehow her hat managed to stay on. She has a small tatoo on the hand holding her shoulder. Of her own name. Sadie. Also a star tattoo on her right neck. Most of it seems to be trying to cover up a scatch wound on that side of her neck. Carly notices the scar, but doesn't mention it.

"S -She's gone?"

"For now." Pinkie replied.

"I'm really sorry Sadie.. Part of me was wanting to get mad at you for riling her up.. But after that. It was clear that you were in danger." Carly admits.

"I was.. One she was asking for place to spend the night.. The next I woke up to her standing over me with a knife."

"I'll keep her away from you, I promise." Carly said, dragging Sam into the trailer she's gonna use. Ironically Trevor's old trailer. Once she sprayed it and got rid of his dumb statue, and other stuff she didn't like. It was actually a pretty nice place.

Sadie stumbles back into her big winnebago. It's revealed Sadie actually lives in it. Which implies she probably travels a lot.

But hey, she does seem rich enough to have bought one of those really fancy ones.. Or she stole it.

Regardless. She could certainly do _worse_. Have you seen those things? They're fucking awesome.

Pinkie takes a small blue trailer. Taking the lamest one for some reason. One of those teardrop trailers. They basically only have room for a bed. Guess she sees it as camping.


	13. Chapter 13

_Sadie Amber is seen working as a cashier at a gas station. She groans over how bored she is. Suddenly comes a ski masked Trevor Phillips, holding a knife. __Carly relunateely joins in, something I wasn't orginally to do. But it could still work. Her also masked._

_"Open the cashier cowgirl!" Trevor shouts to Sadie, obviously in reference to her hat. _

_"It's stuck." Sade said, struggling to open the register. Much to Trevor's annoyance. _

_"Forget the money, we gotta bail, T!" Carly shouts anxiously. _

_"No! I didn't come all this way to leave empty handed!.. You, cowgirl.. Empty your purse!" Trevor orders to Sadie. _

_"It's not on me." Sadie admits. _

_Trevor: (punches her) Don't lie to me!_

_"T, stop!" Carly cried, but Trevor stabs Sadie in the stomach. __Trevor winds up stabbing Sadie in the stomach, shocking Carly. _

_Sadie and Trevor begin wrestling, Trevor winds up swinging the knife across where Sadie's neck scar, the one from when Lazlow tried to molest her at 15/16. The scar left when Sadie fell on a loose nail. _

_Unfortantely for Trevor, having said wound reopened is a berzerk button for Sarah B. Amber, and she becomes more violent. Leaping onto Trevor. __(only people to know as Sarah, her real name, are Angelie, Tommy, Lance, Lazlow, and Pinkie)._

_Sadie: (picks up the cash register) You want the money huh!? I'll give you the fuckin money!_

_Without warning she whacks the register over Trevor's head. Knocking him unconscious. _

_Carly, panicking, flees for her life and Sadie chases after her. __Sadie catches her, but lets Carly go after seeing her young age._

_However Trevor, now unmasked, somehow caught up to them and fires AP Pistol into the air to catch Sadie's attention, and she turns to him. But gasps at seeing Trevor. _

_"You! You endangered Pinkie!" Sadie shouts angrily. _

_"So fucking what!" Trevor cried angrily._

_"She was my friend!" Sadie cried angrly. _

_Carly: Trevor, leave her alo-_

_Trevor: Shut it Carly.. (to Sadie) Well she told me what Lazlow did._

_"Don't bring that up!" Sadie cried angrily. _

_"Or what you just gonna run back to Vice City?!" Trevor mocked. _

_Sadie: Shut up!_

_"Fuck you! You can't do shit!" Trevor cried arrogantly. _

_Sadie: Hmm.. Guess your right.. Hey.. You hear that bird?_

_Trevor: What bird?_

_"Behind you, see it?" Sadie asked, pointing behind her. _

_Trevor turns his head to look behind him. __Sadie suddenly pulls out her dark blue Heavy Pistol, her trademark pistol. And suddenly she shoots him dead, rather calmly all things considered._

_Carly is shocked, steps back a step. _

_Carly: G Guess he should've shut up._

_Sadie shrugs and leaves, going back to the gas station. Carly runs away from the area before cops arrive. _

* * *

Meanwhle in Vice City, Angeline is walking around when she bangs into Tommy.

"Hey Dad." Angeline said, hugging him.

"Hey, kiddo." Tommy responded, patting her back.

"How's Vice?" Angeline asked.

"Still Vice." Tommy chuckled.

"Course it is." Angeline responded with a chuckle, looking at the Ruby and Diamond ring on her left ring finger.

"Have you seen Amber anywhere?" Tommy asked.

"Not yet." Angeline admitted.

"Should we be worried?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah because she can get scary." Angelie admitted.

"Should we look for her?" Tommy asked.

"Yes." Angeline responded

Tommy opens the garage. As they get nto his Infernus, he smiled at a picture of himself and Angeline on the rear view mirror.

"You kept that?" Angeline smiled.

"Of coarse I did." He smiled.

6"Whatever happened to that carnival ride?" Angeline replied

"They must of shut it down."

"I see the ring." Tommy replied with a smile.

"He proposed." Angeline responded.

"Sure took him long enough." Tommy chuckles.

"True." Angeline replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Seras and Michael reach Shady shores. They soon the trailer park

"Where in the heck is she? The tracker points here." Michael questioned.

"Not sure.. But this whole town smells like road kill." Seras said to Michael.

"You get used to it." Michael responded

Pinkie comes out of one of her trailer.

"Seras? Michael?" Pinkie questioned. Michael hugs her.

"Where's Carly?" He asked.

"She's still sleeping. She's in Trevor's old trailer.

Wanting to be certain. Seras walks in, finding Carly. Sure enough, fast asleep. So Seras quitely walks out.

"It's true."

"Good." Michael replied.

"I knew we should of called." Pinkie admits.

"Hiding?" Michael responded

"Yes." Pinkie said.

"Willis?" Michael responded.

"What else." Pinkie said.

"Anyway. We only have one extra trailer." Pinkie admits.

"I think I still have a tent in my Bandi, so I can set that up." Seras said, actually seeming excited about the idea.

"You don't have to, I'll bunk with Carly." Michael insists.

"No, no, I actually want to." Seras admits.

"Suit yourself.. Just careful in the morning. Gets hot real quick." Pinkie says.

(_Wade and Ron in the background throwing darts at a tree, they still have the trailers from GTA 5, as this happened to be that exact same street, Pinkie and Sadie often act extra nice to Wade, mainly cause he strikes them as mentally disabled, Carly does same for the same reason, when she met Luis Lopez's friend, Henrique, in "SHORT STORIES")._

* * *

**To add to all those reasons I imagine Sarah Amber being the great great granddaughter of Sadie Adler _(Red Dead Redemption II character, Sadie really is the name, far as we know). _I even would give them same actress: **

**Alex McKenna...**

**As that whole raspy voice fits Sarah Amber as well..**

**Also.. Them being from the same family tree is never something important for plots.. More just a cool easter egg. **


	14. Chapter 14

Seras Victoria wakes up early the next morning. 8-ish. She unzips the tent she spoke of. Sure enough it did indeed still work. Also taking a blow up mattress from one of the trailers. As well as a extra pillow and extra blanket.

Anyway, she walked up to chairs that everyone gathered around a campfire. Seras taking some leftover cheese pizza that Ron got them for last night. Fortantely none of the bugs got though the box left on a table.

Carly comes out of Trevor's trailer, finishing up a bagel she toasted. Having bought a bag of them at the groery store. As did Sadie. Who also bought a bunch of canned foods. And some fruitloops.

"Morning." Carly said standing at the doorway.

"Morning." Seras replied.

"Sorry I didn't see you much of yesterday." Carly said.

"That's okay, you being safe is what matters." Seras replied.

"How's the tent?"

"Not bad, reminds me of when I was a little girl. My dad and I use to love camping." Seras replied.

"Mine two.. Want some coffee?" Carly asked.

"Yes please." Seras replied, walking over to the trailer, the two going into it. Carly pouring Seras some coffee. The TV is shown to have Weasel News.

Seras takes a sip.

"Not bad." She says to herself.

Suddenly there's a knock, Carly opens it to find Pinkie in a tanktop and sweat pants. As does Seras and Carly actually. All 3 using it as PJ's.

"Coffee gingy?" Seras asked.

"No thanks.. Carly, you seen Sadie? She hasn't been back yet." Pinkie asks.

"Afried not. But she'll turn up." Carly said.

"Good point.. Now I better go hunting." Pinkie said, grabbing her sniper and leaves on her ATV.

"That girl just loves hunting." Carly giggles, drinking her from her cup.

"Doesn't she ever feel bad for the animals?" Seras asked.

"Sometimes.. Though she says it's at least more mercyful than those slaughter factory's." Carly admits.


	15. Chapter 15

Meanwhile...

A man is locking up a convient store, when suddenly a blue Heavy Pistol gets pointed at his back head.

"Don't close up just yet." Sadie said quitely, wearing a plane dark grey bandana over her mouth, along with her famish hat.

"I need money. Bills to pay." Sadie tells him calmly.

He hands her the key and she lets him run away.

Sneaking in, Sadie takes as much money as she can. She accidantally triggers silent alarm from breaking open the cash register, and hears sirons after collecting all the cash into a grocery bag she brought with her. So runs out into forest as the cops come to investigate.

"Suckers." Sadie chuckles and turns towards the forest but a silhoutte knocks her out with baseball bat, and drags her into it. Sadie's hat being left where she fell.

* * *

2 days later, Sadie later wakes up in an old abandoned cabin, tied to a chair. It bein late in the afternoon now. Sun setting.

"Where am I?" Sadie wondered to herself, seeing her arms tied to the chair.

Pete Vance comes into the cabin. Eating some stew. He also had a guard with him, who stood next to Sadie just to be safe.

"Want some?" Pete asked, referring to the stew. Sadie just giving a blank stare. Without the hat, she actually looks prettier, not that she would care.

"Suit yourself." Pete said, taking another bite

"Who are you?" Sadie asked. Her light blonde hair left all messy, and leaves stuck in it.

"You don't know me, but you did my brother.. Lance." Pete said.

"Lance? That guy was an asshole." Sadie said dryly.

"Yes he was.. But he was family, so I have to avenge him.. Be a shame, your quite pretty.. So I'll make it quick.. Any last words?" Pete said, putting the empty stew bowl on a table, and pulls out a Glock 17 from a holster hidden in his unzipped hoodie, cocking it.

"Least I won't have to hear you talk." Sadie chuckled. The guard tries not to crackk a smile on his other wise overly serious face.

"Cute." Pete said, and points it at her forehead. Sadie squeezing her light blue eyes closed, knowing there's no way out of this one.

Suddenly a rain of bullets fire at the window Pete was standing next to. Frightened shitless, he ducks to the floor. Even Sadie seemed frightened by this. Though the guard next to Sadie was less lucky as a bullet hit him though the head, blood spraying over the wall behind him. Pete not seeming to care much. As he was probably just some random guy.

"What the fuck was that!?" Pete screamed.

"Did I hit ya!?" Tommy Vincetti cried off view.

"Guards! Kill him!" Pete shouts.

A bunch of his men run out, shooting at Tommy with carbine rifles and AK47's. Tommy leaps his own care as cover, annoyed that he'll have to repair it after.

"Could use some assistance babygirl." Tommy said into a earpiece, as they had him pinned down.

"Your getting too old for this Tommy." Angelie teased.

"Just shoot them." Tommy groaned.

* * *

Inside the forest, Angelie is seen settiing up a sniper.

"Give me a second." She says.

* * *

Goon: Somebody stealth this gu-

Suddenly said goon is shot by a sniper shot. As is a guy who runs to check on him.

"Finally." Tommy said, and opens fire while the others were confused, shooting a bunch of them in a row. Angelie snipes the last one.

"How's that for an old man." Tommy said into the piece.

"Whatever." Angelie chuckled.


	16. Chapter 16

Pete manages to escape in the comotion.

* * *

Tommy pushes the last of the goons over, and shoots him in the head. He is seen using a Carbine rifle, shaped as a M16, instead of the ones from GTA 4 and 5.

* * *

Angelie approaches the cabin, using her Beretta 71 to finish off 2 goons that came out though the back exit.

"Angelie?" Sadie asked, tied up.

Angelie uses swss army knife to cut the ropes. And the girls hug. Sadie older and taller. Angelie shows off her ring, saying her boyfriend proposed to her.

"Took him long enough"

"I know riight... Now come on Sarah." Angelie plays groans, helping Sadie outside, not sure if she's injured or not.

"Here's your hat." Angelie said, pulling it out of the backpack she had.

"Good.. Felt naked without it." Sadie said, immediately putting her cowboy hat back on.

* * *

The girls approach Tommy, who's seen smoking a ciggerate. Not sure if he's a smoker in the game. But he seems the type for it.

When they arrive he hugs them both.

Sadie: hawaiian shirt?.. Least you have a different color now.

Tommy: Blue one had my little girl weirded out

Sadie: Because you never took it off.. Even in bed.

Angeline: Dad!

Tommy: Hey, my shirt, my choice

* * *

The three arrive back at the campsight. Sure enough, Pinkie caught a deer. And being a skilled butcher she managed to skin it and serve it for dinner. Which is about what time it was.

"Never been a fan of deer." Michael admits.

"Yes, it's a required taste, bu-"

Suddenly Pinkie stops as she sees Sadie coming over. And runs over to hug her. Carly doing the same. The two having gotten past their rocky start.

Sadie: Yeah, ran into some trouble.

Carly: You okay?

Sadie: I was kidnapped but saved.. My friends would like to stay here a while.

Angelie comes over.

"Angelie, you remember Pinkie right?" Sadie asked.

"Little.. I was a baby last time." Angelie said, hugging her anyway. And shaking Carly's hand. Never meeting her.

"4 actually.. But yes, been a while." Pinkie replied.

Tommy comes out, lighting another ciggerate.

Carly: That's To-.. Tha-.. Th-..

Tommy: It's alright, I won't hurt you

Carly hugs him.

"I.. Worship you!"

Tommy: W -What is happening?

Pinkie: She's a big fan.. Your probably have to sign something.

"Oh." Tommy said, awkwardly patting her.

He sees Michael.

"Hey, your that bank robbing guy." Tommy said.

"Yeah.. We can trade stories tomarrow, I guess." Michael said, stlll wearing his grey suit. He forgot to bring any other clothes. As did Seras, having only her uniform to wear. Or her tank top and sweat pants. Which she doesn't like wearing much in public, and drawing attention to herself.

Tommy: So why'd you come down here Sadie? Why'd you leave

Sade: 2 reasons.. One. Pinkie needed me. Two. I accidantally robbed a mob boss.

Tommy: Sadie!

Sadie: Hey your the one that told me to rob him.

Tommy: Yes, and you were _caught! _

Sadie: He had eyes everywhere, wasn't my fault.. Anyway, I may of only futhur complicated things after I killed Trevor.. I tell people it was to protect Pinkie. But really.. It's cause he attacked me with a knife.. Literary opened Lazlow's scar.. Something came over me.. I shot him dead.

Angelie: Still not over Lazlow huh?

Sadie: Obviously.. Anyway, come to my traler you two.

* * *

THAT NIGHT:

Tommy (helps Angeline up): Time to rest, kiddo.

This is properly the first time her trailer/house is shown from inside. She actually has a Xbox360 plugged into her TV, along with her TV dish. Also a internet dish. She mostly plays Resident Evil 5_ (something I like that most don't)_, and Left 4 Dead 1 and 2.

Sade: (puts her on the couch) Yes. Sleep tight.

Angeline (closes her eyes)

Tommy: Poor kiddo overworks herself.

Sadie: Yeah.. (tucks her in blanket)

Angeline _(tries to sleep on Sadie's couch, as she didn't have a spare bed)._

Tommy shares Sadie's bed. In the corner of Sadie's bedroom lies a AK47. Same one she used against Sam.

Tommy: Why'd we ever break up.

Sadie: It was never official.. In a way we'll still together.

Tommy: Good.. _(suddenly kisses her)._

Sadie: _(Serprised but kisses him back)._

* * *

Michael notices Carly drinking a beer at the campfire.

Mike: Hey

Carly: Want a beer?

Mike: Not rght now.

Carly: So you finally met Seras. Well you know, properly.. You two get along well?

Mike: Yes.. I can see what you see in her.

Carly and Michael hug

Mike: She was so worried you know.

Carly: I know

Mike: I was two

Carly: Everyone else okay?

Mke: Yes

Carly: That's good

Carly: Sorry we hadn't called.

Michael: The main thing is that youre safe

Carly: Always.

Carly: I'm not gonna leave this earth too soon, Dad.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hardrocker21 mentioned Tommy doesn't smoke, or even drink. **

**So lets take a note off BlastphamousHD,**** say, ****_"Gonna edit that out_", and never actually do so.**

* * *

2 WEEKS LATER:

Willis is inside a one floor motel, near Sandy Shores. The motel has red carpet and beach coloured walls. And green/red stripped chairs and could.. Same with the bed covers.

"Ahh. That's refreshing" Willis said, drinking Jack Daniels whiskey, while watching Republican Space Rangers. On the bedside table is the empty Burger shot bag, that he had for diner tonight. He assumably had to get a lot of take-out, or go to restaurants, as there doesn't appear to be a kitchen in the motel room.

Eventually Willis turns around and jumps in fright as Dave Norton had sneak his way in.

Willis: ... How'd you find me?

"Some blonde with a cowboy hat told me where you were."

"Sadie!? So she's still been keeping tabs on me?" Willis said in serprise.

"I never stopped" Sadie said, walking in. As does Carly.

"Hey, I left Blake alone" Willis said, seeing Carly.

"We both know, this isn't about about Blake" Carly said, holding an AP Pistol, as does Dave. Sadie a blue Heavy Pistol.

"... I can't have Lancer spilling my secrets." Dave said.

"What, that you murdered her mother?!" Dave cried angrily.

"FUCK YOU!" Willis shots, and pulls out his M1911 Pistol, but all three shoot him. "AHH! FUCK!"

"You killed my friend Willis! MY SISTER!" Dave screamed, pointing his AP against Willis's head. And no, he didn't mean that "literary".

"Go ahead.. Kill me.. Your'll be no better than I am" Willis said, surprisingly unafraid.

Dave pauses, and after a moment, lowers the gun.

"He's right. I'll be stooping to his level" Dave admitted.

"What do we do with him than?" Sadie asked.

Short pause.

"I know!" Carly cried, and whispered into Dave's ear.

Dave (evil smirk): Perfect.

* * *

SEVERAL DAYS LATER:

Dave drags a handcuffed Willis at a seemingly random spot at Sandy Shores.

"Get these stupid cuffs off me!" Willis whined.

It's revealed they are outside the Altruist camp. The guard points a AK47 at Dave in panic.

"Relax, I'm just here to give you a gift" Dave said.

Willis: … No!

"Yes" Dave said, tossing Willis to the Altruist.

"NO!" Willis screamed, Dave taking Willis's glasses.

"Do what you want with him" Dave said, and leaves.

"You can't do this to me Norton! NORTON! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Willis screamed, being pulled into the camp, and the door closes.

Dave ignores him, and puts on Willis's glasses while walking away.

* * *

"Alright, now we find Pete." Sadie says, gasing up her _house. _

"Oh, don't worry, Seras is already on it." Carly replied.

* * *

_Seras shoots up an entire outpost with her duel AK47's. Angelie covering her with a sniper, using the roof of the opposite building. _

_Pete attempts to flee but Michael smashes Seras's truck into him, Tommy laughs from the second seat as Mike likely crippled him. _

_Pinkie leaps out of the back, pulling out her MP5. All 3 had their rifles back there. _

_Pete attempts to say something to her, but she shoots him though the head from up close._

_Despite him dead, Pinkie empty's the entire magazine into him, and kicks him a few times. Revealing she's been more stressed out from all that happened than she lets on._

_Michael and Tommy have to pull her away and calm her down. _


	18. Chapter 18

Finally able to return to Los Santos. Pinkie visits Lazlow at the hospital. Who, despite the wound continues to be "Lazlow". So Pinkie shortens her visit, to avoid giving him a _longer stay. _

She runs into Sally. Who says she and Terry are together now. And telling Blake she never had jealously towards her when Blake asked that. So in that front. Everything's cool. Espically sense Blake and Dash are close friends, so Blake is happy that Sally wouldn't be a concern.

* * *

Sadie returns to Willis's motel. Returning his key. Saying he _"had to leave." _And asked her to pay for him. Even using Willis's credit card.

Somehow nobody asked any questions.

* * *

**Nothing more to really say.. Just everyone returning to their houses. And Sadie stays at that campsite wth Ron and Wade, or drives back to Vice City.. Regardless.. Nothing worth writing really happens.. ****W****ith Pete dead, and Willis assumably eaten by the Alturists.. There is no more true conflict. Things are at peace now.. ****Well.. There might be the Sam thing. But I only had plans to use her that one scene. I figured Balor would be better at using that subplot than I am. I just set it up..**

**So..**

**THE END: **


	19. Bonus

**As this turned out a shorter story than expected. I'll end it with a Saint Asonia song that seemed great for this story.. I changed the story title to it. **

**_I am scared of the face in the mirror _**  
**_All the cracks in the glass, getting clearer_**  
**_I always overthink make it so hard_**  
**_On no one else but myself_**

**_Let me live my life_**  
**_I can go get my knife_**  
**_Or I can pull out the one that you stuck in my back_**  
**_For my suffering, you've got nothing to gain_**  
**_My pain is your entertainment_**

**_I feel the fear in my head, it's so heavy_**  
**_Holding down both my hands to keep them steady_**  
**_When I stop shaking, everything's so easy _**  
**_On myself, no one else _**

**_Let me live my life_**  
**_I can go get my knife_**  
**_Or I can pull out the one that you stuck in my back_**  
**_For my suffering, you've got nothing to gain_**  
**_My pain is your entertainment_**

**_Let me live my life_**  
**_I can go get my knife_**  
**_Or I can pull out the one that you stuck in my back_**  
**_For my suffering, you've got nothing to gain_**  
**_My pain is your entertainment_**

**_Let me live my life_**  
**_I can go get my knife_**  
**_Or I can pull out the one that you stuck in my back_**  
**_For my suffering, you've got nothing to gain_**  
**_My pain is your entertainment_**

**_Let me live my life and pull out the knife _**  
**_You know, the one that you stuck in my back _**  
**_The one that you stuck in my back_**


End file.
